


The Hat

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen, commentfic, cutter_rubirosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie defends her style to Lupo and Bernard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cutter_rubirosa !commentfic. The prompt was a picture of a hat.

"Whoa!" Bernard exclaimed as he saw Connie come into the squad room.

"What?" Lupo turned in his chair and saw it. "Damn."

Connie walked up to the detectives and took the hat off her head, shaking the snow from its surface.

"Thank you, Connie," Bernard said.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"He's thanking you for taking that ridiculous thing off your head. The style rating of the squad room shot up again once peace was restored."

Connie made a face. "Like the rating was that high to begin with. Those ties aren't much better."

The detectives looked down and then shook their heads. "The hat's worse," Bernard replied.

"It was a gift."

"From someone with bad taste," Lupo chuckled.

"It's warm. And I like it."

"Cutter gave it to you, didn't he?" Bernard asked.

"What made you come to that conclusion?"

"His ties."


End file.
